warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackstar/PR
Personality and traits :As a young warrior, Blackfoot was a bully, critical, but popular among his Clanmates. Yellowfang described him as strong, but not a clever fighter, though he would battle fiercely and despite injury. As deputy under Brokenstar and Tigerstar, Blackfoot was obedient to his authority, even when obeying meant breaking the warrior code. However, he never admitted to regretting what he had done. Upon becoming a leader, Blackstar was hesitant to ally with the other Clans and was generally hostile and distrustful. He was prideful, rarely admitting or acknowledging troubles, such as when Twolegs began destroying the forest territories. :Despite his cold exterior, Blackstar cared deeply for ShadowClan. When he was living as a rogue in exile, Blackfoot worried deeply for his Clanmates, who were starving and riddled with Carrionplace sickness. Relationships Brokenstar :Blackfoot served as Brokenstar's deputy, and made no objection to his leader's blatant abuses of the warrior code. He admired the tom even when Brokenstar was an apprentice, and initiated a friendship with him once he was made a warrior. When Brokenstar was revealed to have killed ShadowClan kits, Blackfoot stuck with him in exile. After his tyrannical leader's death, Blackfoot affirmed his belief that he was right to follow his leader. Tigerstar :When Tigerclaw was exiled from ThunderClan, he gathered Brokenstar's followers, including Blackfoot, who became fiercely loyal to the former ThunderClan deputy. As leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar reappointed Blackfoot to his position as ShadowClan's deputy, though he saw the white tom's sentiment towards his former ShadowClan Clanmates as weakness. Blackfoot proved his loyalty to Tigerstar by fighting with him against ThunderClan and executing RiverClan's half-Clan deputy, Stonefur, on his orders. Firestar :Blackstar was rarely friendly with the ThunderClan leader, and the two shared a mutual distrust. Firestar's impression of Blackstar was soured only a short while after he had joined the Clans when Blackstar, then Blackfoot, attempted to steal ThunderClan kits, killed the ThunderClan elder, Rosetail, and murdered RiverClan's deputy, Stonefur. Though fighting on opposite sides, Blackfoot was impressed by Fireheart's battle skill given the tom's origin as a kittypet. As leaders in the lake territories, a dispute arose about the ownership of a strip of land along the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border, causing multiple battles. One battle, resulting in the death of his deputy, Russetfur, caused Blackstar to declare that Firestar had chosen a dark path by initially gifting the territory to ShadowClan and killing to reclaim it. Russetfur and Rowanclaw :Russetfur was Blackstar's first deputy. He regretted her death, but affirmed that she died nobly. He appointed Rowanclaw as her successor, and trusted him as his new deputy; however, when Rowanclaw failed to save ShadowClan from Darktail, Blackstar, in StarClan, admitted that he thought Rowanclaw would have made a great leader, but defended his inability to deal with his warriors' betrayal. Tawnypelt :Tawnypelt's status as a former ThunderClan cat made Blackstar wary of her loyalty. When she went missing to depart on the journey to find Midnight, Blackstar assumed that she had returned to her ThunderClan kin. However, he came to value the she-cat, as after Sol, who had convinced ShadowClan to abandon StarClan and the warrior code, left ShadowClan, Blackstar sought her return, as Tawnypelt had temporarily fled to ThunderClan with her kits. Sol :Sol was a rogue who predicted an eclipse when StarClan could not, and thus, he gained Blackstar's trust. He influenced the ShadowClan leader, who was doubtful that ShadowClan should have ever come to the lake, to abandon StarClan, the warrior code, and his leader name. However, Blackstar's mind was changed when six apprentices from ShadowClan and ThunderClan prompted a sign from StarClan. Blackstar was furious that he had allowed himself to be manipulated by Sol, vowing never to let him harm ShadowClan again, and the rogue left his territory. Littlecloud claimed Blackstar bore Sol no ill will; however, when ThunderClan was holding the rogue hostage for information about Ashfur's death, Blackstar insisted that the tom was too dangerous to be kept close and demanded he be driven out. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages